the Hunters Files: Snow White
by avacotto
Summary: we all know the fairy tale, but that story doesn't even begin to cover the truth of the Vampire Princess known as Snow White


p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2550" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2586" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Snow White and the Vampire Hunters/span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2585" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2584" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Now, many of you know the fairy tale of the beautiful princess Snow White with lips as red as a rose, hair as black as night, and skin as white as snow. You know her evil stepmother had a magic mirror and tried to kill her but a kind hunter let her escape where she lived with 7 dwarfs, ate a poison apple and true loves kiss saved her and she lived happily ever after. Well, I should say, they think they class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2582" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2581" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"You see, Snow White was once a princess with fair skin, full pink lips, and yes indeed black hair. But that had been when she was human, and had gone by a different name then, many centuries before the story of Snow White takes place. Snow White was the name the vampire was known as. Her real name was lost to time, and not even she remembered that./span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2554" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2553" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Now in the fairy tale, her mother dies young and her father remarried and died too leaving her in the care of an evil step mother who is jealous of her beauty and tries to kill her, but that's not exactly how the story goes. Her mother did die young, and the story follows that the king, her father, remarries. But instead of marrying a wicked witch it is said he marries a vampire, who now has an entire kingdom to feed on. History records this time as a great disease or plague in the kingdom that only effected that kingdom and looked very suspicious to everyone on the outside./span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2593" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2592" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Now once the king realized who, or rather what, he had married he sent out letters to the best supernatural Hunters of the realms to take care of his wife. Well when his Vampire Queen found out about his betrayal she turned his daughter, and let her kill the king and then hid her away in the night. When the Hunters came they disposed of the Queen quickly and concluded their work was done, no one could find the princess and the king was dead and the kingdom was divided among its neighbors as no one wished to claim the Vampire castle and history mostly forgot about class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Every now and then some unlucky person or so would go missing in the woods that overtook the kingdom, after time it was completely forgotten and the princess turned vampire lived in hiding and comfort for many decades. But time makes vampires smarter and stronger. And time is something vampires have an unlimited supply of. The decades passed slowly but all too class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Bored of her solidarity the vampire left her castle one dark stormy night and traveled tot he next kingdom over, she didn't need to pose as a princess as she was one, and begged for shelter from the terrible storm. The king was all too trusting of the beautiful princess who's skin was so pale and who's lips were so radiantly pink. That night she hunted on an unlucky servant and hid the body under the bed. The next morning she faked being horribly sick from the rain and was able to feed discreetly for many more days untill most of the kingdom was mysteriously sick or class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Now this king had been kind and inviting now was very suspicious of the sick princess in his castle and his dying people and asked the princess to leave, pretending it was for her own safety as most of his kingdom was even more sick than she. At this point the Princess thought it best to leave quietly rather than risk Hunters coming after her as they had her vampire class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"It's at this point that stories and rumors of the white skinned princess start to make their rounds. Now the princess was smart so she returned home for many decades in hiding. The next few times she emerged the stories of her had been forgotten or dismissed as legend. And again the kings took pity on a princess caught in a storm and the kingdom got sick. But one king was smarter and called the Hunters fairly quickly during her stay and she mysteriously left in the middle of the night and returned to her abandoned castle in the class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"At this point she would be know for her skin white as snow and hair black as night. And the king noted lips red as blood. Also at this point Hunters would realize they were dealing with a vampire and began to actively search for class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Oblivious to all that a young prince went out hunting in the woods near the long forgotten castle where the vampire princess lived and caught a glimpse of her making her way through the trees and thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And spent 3 days in the woods hoping to find her again untill his hunting party forced him out of the woods to return home. This prince wasspan class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /spanvery spoiled and usually always got his way so when he requested a bigger party and a longer trip to search the woods for a sign of the beautiful maiden he was sure resided there his parents granted his class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"After many days the party came upon the remains of the once great kingdom. The prince was sure the lady in the woods must be held captive by a great monster in the castle and set off nearly immediately to slay it. The party hardly noticed when the first member went missing. Or the second or third. As remember this was a rather sizable adventure party of maybe 30 or so soldiers and guardsmen, a pair of Hunters (just in case, warned his mother) the prince, his squire, and 3 of his noble friends./span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Even after breaching the castle and 2 more disappearances, the loss was hardly noted by the prince who was dead set on finding this mysterious woman and slaying whatever beast would hold her in such a dreary place. He hoped it were a dragon. His Hunter companions doubted it was, but kept their suspicions to themselves. That was when a slight alarm arose from the guards who noticed one of them was not with the party and a head count was initiated and the missing men discovered to be missing, and the Hunters realized what they were certain they dealing with a class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"The prince completely ignored the alarm and his Hunters and continued on through the castle to find his class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p2" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Now until this point our history has assumed she was alone in the castle, but the next part proves this to be untrue. Because the vampire princess had always worked alone outside of her castle the Hunters believed she was in fact alone, but as it turned out she had in her travels taken children, usually small and beautiful boys, and turned these children into vampires. As it seemed almost every door the party entered they encountered one of these sickly beautiful children vampire soldiers. The Hunters were able to dispose of them through cutting out their hearts but not without even more losses to the soldiers and guards. We assume here that the hunters told the party these children vampires were stunted men, to make the killing of children easier on their souls. But we believe this is where the stories of the "dwarfs" comes into class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Now by the time they clear the hall to the tallest tower, because obviously where else would such a beautiful woman be but the tallest room in the tallest tower, the party was significantly smaller. Only one noble remained, one of the Hunters, about ten guards and of course the handsome prince. Once again the last Hunter tries to convince one last time the prince to turn back, they were low on weapons, guards, and morale after killing so many child vampires, nevertheless the prince persisted. And on they went up the dark stairs to the tallest room in the tallest class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Sitting in front of a giant mirror without a reflection, facing away from them was the princess of the whitest skin and darkest hair. When she turned around her lips were stained deep beautiful red with blood that still dropped down in places. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that she was grotesque. Her eyes locked on the Hunter but the prince hardly noticed dropping to his knees at her feet and kissing her hand delicately in greeting while praising her beauty and his undying love for her. She smiled at this and granted him to kiss her pale cheek. And when he did she bit him in front of his party. Suddenly the room seemed filled with more beautiful child vampires, jumping out of dark corners and from class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"No one was able to stop her as she fed on the prince, and quickly she slit her wrist to feed her prince vampire blood and allow him to become one with her. She loved the thought./span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2634" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2633" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Only one soldier survived the night, as he never entered the princesses room as he had stopped to puke again from what he had seen downstairs. He made it out of the castle and into the woods as dawn arose and the vampires were confined to their dark hiding places. Before nightfall he was back in his kingdom warning them all about what had happened. Luckily a group of supernatural Hunters were in he kingdom and stopped him from causing a panic at everything and promised to immediately wipe out this terror. The King and Queen granted their request and that same night a party of nearly 25 Hunters, 15 soldiers, and the king set out to eliminate the vampire threat./span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2632" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2631" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"They made quick progress through the castle, as the hunters the night before had done a good job of ensure the fallen wouldn't rise again. When they got to the princesses room they found it surprisingly empty. The Hunters did not like that one bit and they all hurried back to warn every kingdom to beware of a prince and princess of pale white skin and rose red lips traveling together and that if they are seen to immediately cut out their class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2630" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2629" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"In the panic of many overzealous Hunters and wannabes many people of pale skin were brutally murdered and their hearts removed from their chests./span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2628" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2627" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"The vampire castle was burned to the ground, to stamp out any evidence of what had happened there. Hunters who went back through their great grand parents journals found references to the vampire scourge from that castle and how no one found that princess after the queen vampire was taken care class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2610" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2609" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"They say the Hunters eventually found the pair and killed the vampire princess for good. But there are sometimes still rumors of a beautiful pale skinned, dark haired, red lipped beautiful maiden who brings the plague of death in her wake, and there are still sightings of a pale, handsome and charming man who walks alongside her. Though their original names are lost to he centuries, today we know the pair as Snow White and her Prince class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2608" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2607" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"Their status remains class="yiv7652826236Apple-converted-space" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/span/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2612" class="yiv7652826236p1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1496190158091_2611" class="yiv7652826236s1" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 17pt;"To us Hunters, they are still an active case./span/p 


End file.
